


Your Eyes, Like The Stars

by Werevolution



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werevolution/pseuds/Werevolution
Summary: The idea that out there, out of the billions of people in the world, there's one person that you're meant to be with. That was always a far out topic to her. No matter how much she thought about it, she'd never be able to wrap her head around how and why soulmates existed. Yet, the existence of soulmates was undeniable.Based off the Searching For Stars event sorta!!





	Your Eyes, Like The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is for something I wanted to try out... It ain't good at all but I don't see much RanHina in this tag if at all so I gotta do what I gotta do,,

The idea that out there, out of the billions of people in the world, there's one person that you're meant to be with. That was always a far out topic to her. No matter how much she thought about it, she'd never be able to wrap her head around _how_ and _why_ soulmates existed. Yet, the existence of soulmates was undeniable. People have been reported to only ever be able to see in greyscale, only ever be able to see a certain colour, have words written on their arms at birth and be born with a red string around their finger. That is, until they find their soulmates.

Ran always thought of her friends as lucky. Way back when, all the way when they were kids, they were told that their soulmates were the ones they were meant to be with. Himari and Tomoe were the luckiest, finding each other immediately, always connected by that thin red string around their fingers. Tsugumi, too. Who would have thought she'd start seeing colour after bumping into Sayo during that cooking class?

Moca was... a special case. She'd already found her soulmate, lucky to be colleagues at work. But that timer on her wrist had kept running, while the rest of the colours she'd missed out on for most of her life had flown back to her. Only until a few days later, when they had that dumb group practice with Roselia at CiRCLE did the timer stop, when she stared at the door in anticipation only for Yukina to come in as it hit zero.

She'd found out from Lisa, that Yukina and Lisa's soulmate perks(Everyone called them that, it's easier to say anyway.) had led them to find each other on that fated day in the park, when Yukina bumped into Lisa while chasing a kitten she'd found on her way home. The simple "Are you okay?" and "I'm sorry" that had been exchanged brought them together, following the words imprinted on their wrists, but they'd found that both of them had someone else to find as well.

But Ran... she'd never found anyone like that. Sometimes she wondered that if she was in a different world, one without soulmates, would she still be with Moca? They'd tried to date once, until Moca found Lisa and Yukina. She wished she could fight fate, choose her own path. While everyone around her bragged about "Having the best soulmate", she wondered what having a soulmate felt like

Many a time she'd found herself staring in the mirror, looking herself in her mismatched coloured eyes. At the start, she'd thought it was simple heterochromia, thinking that maybe she was one of few in the world without a soulmate. But with time, she'd figured it out, why she had heterochromia in the first place, and it all goes back to that one topic. _Soulmates_.

"Hey~ Ran~ What d'you think of this outfit~?" Ran was hanging out at Moca's place, like usual. "Maybe I should go with something cuter~" Moca was obviously rubbing salt into Ran's wounds as she prepared for a date with her soulmates. It probably wasn't intentional, but with Moca she really never knows.

"Yeah yeah I get it you've found your soulmates and I haven't." Ran rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, it's cute seeing Moca concerned about her looks. "Lisa-san picked that out for you, didn't she? It should be fine, then."

"Lisa picks out the best clothes doesn't she~ Sometimes she spends way too much time in malls though~ She gets us cute accessories and we spoil her with love and affection~" Moca goes on and on about her girlfriends, not forgetting to thank Ran for her opinion. Of course, she'll have to leave within the hour. And when that comes she'll be kicked out of Moca's house to go and roam the world again.

"Ehh? Geez Ran~ Lighten up~ Maybe you'll find your soulmate this time~" It's just about time for Moca to leave.

"Who says I'm still trying to find them?" Ran pouts and looks away, hiding her face away from Moca. "I don't have time for all that. We've got band practice and school to be thinking about!"

Moca stares at Ran for a second, then two, then three before mischieviously grinning. "Ran~ You're lying to yourself again~"

"A-And what makes you say that?!"

"One, you're blushing. Two, band practice hasn't been taking much of our time recently and three? Since when have you cared about school?" There's that signature dumb 'I've got you now' grin that Moca always has when she catches Ran lying. Dumb Moca and her stupid intuition...

"Ehehe~ Lighten up Ran~ I have to go now though~ I don't wanna be late y'know~" Moca stuck her tongue playfully. "Mmh well... Sooner or later you'll find them~ I'm sure of it~ Moca-chan promise!"

"...Dumbass you don't even know who they are."

"Neither do you!"

"Argh just go!! You're gonna be late!"

...But as expected, she didn't find them. Didn't find her soulmate. Not until months later when-

"Tsugu~! Ran-chan! Just in time!"

"E-Eh?!" She'd been walking and discussing live plans with Tsugumi when out of nowhere Kasumi had popped up and called to them. Ran had been caught off guard by the loud voice of her fellow vocalist.

"Do you guys have a sec? I wonnt take too long I promise!" Now that sounds suspicious. Why would Kasumi suddenly call her and Tsugumi out like that? There has to be some sort of reason.

"Ran-chan... Don't say that..." Shit did she say that out loud? "What were you saying?"

"Are you guys free at the end of the month?"

"I don't have any plans in particular..."

"The cafe hasn't asked me to help out so..."

"Yay! That's great!" ...What? What'd she decide on?! We haven't even said anything about agreeing!

"Just look at this poster!" Sure enough, Kasumi was pointing at a poster alright. A stargazing tour...? A bit more discussion was involved before...

"That sounds fun. I think I'm interested!"

"It's a bit short notice though..."

"So, what do you think?" Kasumi was pulling out her adorable sparkly eyes... Sometimes Ran wishes she wasn't so weak for cute girls. Even Tsugumi...

"...Ugh fine... I'll go." Going might help her find her soulmate anyway... What are the chances of her soulmate even being there? Whatever... It might be worth a shot.

"Yay~! Thanks Ran-chan!"

"I'm only going because it might help me write a new song, alright?"

"Yeah! That's fine with me!" Just like that, it was decided that they'd be going stargazing with Kasumi. Now... maybe it won't be that bad? Kasumi had found her soulmate in Arisa long ago when "the stars had guided her" to that pawnshop on that fateful day. So maybe Ran'll be able to find her soulmate in some unconventional way too?

Night had already arrived. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky. The tour's been going pretty well so far for such a cheap cost...

"Eh~? Tsugu-chan? Kasumi-chan? You guys are here too~? And who's she?!" A sudden voice, somehow louder than Kasumi's, comes from behind her. Ran turns around to see who it is, only to have her hand taken in theirs.

All of a sudden, the colours all around them seemed to dim and everyone else's voices start to fade. As Ran locks on the other's eyes, a stream of colour seemed to be connecting their gazes. Soon all her senses return to her as she stares right in the eyes of the stranger.

"Woah~! That feeling was totally zappin'! You felt it too, didn't you?" Her smile seemed wider than even Kokoro's and her eyes shined brighter than the stars above them.

"Ran-chan your eyes...!" Tsugumi seemed to be in a little bit of shock. What about her eyes...? "They're the same colour...? Does that mean..."

"That's totally Boppin'! Ran-chan, right? Look's like we're soulmates!" Hina's eyes seemed to be brighter than before. They were so shining so brightly that Ran was scared that's she'd go blind just by looking at them. "I'm Hina! Hina Hikawa! Nice to meet you! Let's get along, alright~!"

"Yeah... Let's get along." Ran finally found her soulmate. The one she's meant to be with, out of the billions of people in the world. She's found her, the one she'd been fated to meet.

So maybe the concept of soulmates wasn't that bad, after all. Moca was right. She'd found her soulmate at last. Who would've thought, though? That her soulmate would turn out to be...

"Hina, what do you think you're doing to her." It turns out, Hina is Tsugumi's girlfriends' sister. Sayo knocks Hina on the head, getting her to let go off Ran.

"Onee-chan~ That hurts!" Hina cried out playfully, prompting Ran to wordlessly hug her from behind. Sayo seemed to get the message, though.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I hope you take care of my sister well, Mitake-san. She can be a bit confusing and loud at times, but she's still a good girl." Sayo looked approvingly at Ran. She'd wondered why Hina wasn't bothering her as much lately, it seems like she's found the reason why.

"Sorry for taking so long! I was getting... drinks...?" Tsugumi had just arrived and seemed to be confused at the scene, trying her best to process what's going on.

"Ah, there's nothing worry about, Tsugumi. I was just appraising to see if your vocalist was going to be a good partner for Hina." Sayo seemed to be dead serious. How embarrassing...

"I-Is that so... Ahaha..." Tsugumi awkwardly looked to the side.

"Ran-chan! I wanna go to the aquarium again!" Hina somehow wriggles her body around in Ran's embrace to look at her girlfriend.

"Alright, alright. But you're paying this time"

"Nice~! That's totally boppin' by me!"

"It was nice meeting up with you guys. See you." Ran gives the other couple a warm smile before dragging Hina off with her.

"Will she be okay with Hina...?" Sayo watches the two soulmates walk off while Tsugumi returns to her side.

"Ahah... They'll be fine! Ran-chan can handle Moca-chan so she should be able to handle Hina-senpai! ...Right...?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing so I'm sorry for this mess,,


End file.
